The Hobo, the Nobleman, his Exorcist
by Fruitloop-chan
Summary: Tyki Mikk the Noah of Pleasure his Black and Tyki the Miner his White. Both trying to pursue one exorcist on his heart. The only exorcist that made his blood sing in pleasure. Yes, he needed to play both his sides carefully to capture her heart. He will not messed up. Fem!AllenxTyki You have been warned. I have permission from Kithren. Check her out and her stories 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Loop-chan**: Okay, I got inspired by _**Kithren**_'s story _**The Joker, The Jack and The King. **_I can't help it okay. I'm and always will support poker pair. Though I like genderbend stories a lot please don't hate me. I will work on "Family" soon. I still don't know how to continue "The Clown and the Alchemist" I still have those uneasy feelings. My motivation on doing some of my manga projects are dying though and I needed some motivation. *cries*

So anyways!

This story is where Allen met Tyki for the first time. *cough* in the train *cough*

Hope you will like the story ;v;)

I need a little help though, How can you get rid of an old man *cough*Apocryohos*cough* in your head? He has been nesting in my brain for quiet sometime and it really REALLY gives me shivers. I do really like his character but nesting in my brain is really not in my plan. If you knew my tumblr, I normally post past!Allen and the four dork namely Cross, Allen, Nea and Mana there which will also appear in this story :D

Again Hope you will like the story and thank you so much for supporting me.

Now on with the story~ :D

* * *

_**The Hobo, the Nobleman, his Exorcist**_

**Chapter 1**: Meeting her

* * *

Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure, the third child of Noah was doing his usual routine in his white form. Yes, he was in his White Form, Tyki the Miner. He was with his human friends playing Poker to those unfortunate souls who come and wonder the train car on their section being a vagabond after all, rubbing those poor souls of their hard earn cash. Their first victim was a person that looked like a vampire and it seemed that he had Innocence on him. He could feel the innocence he possessed and judging the way his dressed, he was not an official exorcist just yet. Maybe a new recruit? It doesn't matter, he was on his white form anyway and there was no mission yet for him to exterminate some exorcists. It was easy to trick the vampire exorcist though who had wondered on their section to play Poker with them and judging from his face he seemed to be clueless on how to play the game. He smirked. This was easy money indeed. After a few more rounds of Poker, he and his friends have successfully stripped the vampire exorcist of his belongings except for the boxer of course. They could sell his belongings later once they have arrived in their destination. Their easy money will last them for a month and that's good news for them.

The door opened revealing two more exorcists to victimize. Just his luck, more easy money. Shuffling his cards he didn't bothered to look up because he could feel the Innocence's hum but he did listen to their little conversation. Then he heard one of the exorcists wanted to play with them. He silently chuckled. He heard the exorcist offer his Exorcist jacket as a bet for the vampire's clothes. He knew that the exorcist's buttons were made of complete silver, they have hit a jackpot. He looked up and saw the white haired exorcist holding his uniform to them. But looking closely, the exorcist seemed to look like a boy but he wasn't that easily tricked and fooled. The white haired exorcist had a lot of "feminine" features on her. She was just good at hiding her real gender or maybe her fellow exorcists were just dumb. He couldn't hold himself; she was beautiful he admitted, those silver eyes were full of life, her pink lips… oh he wanted to taste those lips. Her hair though was a little short, if only she could grow her hair a little longer. He could only imagine and hold himself. There was a whisper… something on the back of his head was whispering to him and yet he couldn't hear it. His hands were itching to touch her to reach for her but he had to shove that thought at the back of his head. He needed to stay calm.

"This place isn't for children" he said looking at the white hair beauty in front of him. He needed to warn the exorcist. He was a gentleman afterall. If this will continue, she might have stripped in front of them, which was not a bad idea for him but in front of five men inside the train car? He doesn't think so.

The white hair beauty smiled and Tyki could clearly see the amusement on that smile of hers. She was challenging him. "What? Afraid that I'm going to beat you?" She said with a smile.

"Alright" he smirked. He just accepted the challenge. The game was going on smoothly, he doesn't need to cheat on this little game. He will win this and at least just one game that he will see more of that white cream skin. Just one game! Just to remove the red ribbon around her neck. He grinned as he looked at his hand, he had a good hand afterall, A Four of a kind. It seemed that luck was on his side.

"Call" the white hair beauty said and presented her cards. Tyki couldn't help but swallow the air on his throat and stare at the cards.

"Royal… Straight… Flush?"

They lose… Maybe it was just luck or luck wasn't on his side in the first place. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and carefully looked at her for her not to notice. She was blushing as she looked at him. He smirked. Once he fully removed his shirt and placed it on her winnings he looked up again and she was still looking at him, a tint of pink blush on her face. He was chucking at the back of his mind. Once his and her eyes meet, she quickly hid her face under the cards that she was holding. He couldn't help but smirked at her poor attempts to hide her blushing face. A few more rounds of poker and they continued to lose. He could only twitch his eyebrows in irritation. This girl was cheating, he knew it but he couldn't see on how she cheated at the first place. This girl is a pro, not to be messed with in Poker. They were stripped till they were on their boxers and damn, he couldn't help but be amazed at the girl poker skills. Now there was no chance of him winning and see more of that white cream skin. If only he could use his powers to just win the game and turn the table around.

The train whistle was heard which means their stop was already fast approaching. They have ended their friendly game and he and his friends were on their boxers. The weather was cold and he sighed, guessed that they will have to face the cold then.

Outside, he and his friends sneeze from the cold around them. Eeze could only give them a little pat of encouragement to continue to move on from their humiliating defeat. He then looked at the train to see the white hair beauty peeking through the windows with their things on her hands she was looking for someone it seems. His eyes meet hers once again and stopped on her tracks. He could see the tint of pink blush on her cheeks. She lean in the window and offered them their things back. She smiled at them, not those fake ones when they were playing Poker. This smile was a true smile.

"Here" she said as she lends them their things. "Since I got my friend's clothes back you can have yours" she said. His friends quickly grabbed their things and thanked the young lady. He approached her and when their eyes meet, fire was boiling on his blood, his hands were itching and twitching to touch her. He touched her hands as he grabbed his things. His blood sing, the fire rushed through him like raging water. He had to control himself. Looking again to the white haired beauty it seemed that she felt it too. He could clearly see the almost dark pink on her cheeks and her hands twitched from his touch.

As he grabbed his things, she let go immediately and he could only chuckle at the back of his mind. A tint of pink blush was on her face again. Oh he wanted to touch her again, the fire that he felt when they made contact was addicting. He felt so much alive.

"I would like to play with you again, boy" he said and smiled as he looked at her. He needed to pretend that he didn't know her secret. She smiled back at him and nodded. They heard another whistle and that's the sign that the train will depart soon.

He smirked as he got closer to her to give her his deck of cards as a momento to remember him by. She looked at him and his hands. She was looking at it like she was afraid to touch his hands. Slowly she reached and took the cards on his hand. He could feel it again, the fire on his blood as if it was burning him alive. He wanted more of that fire. A voice whispering to him again, he couldn't hear what the voice was telling him. He quickly shove it all back at the back of his mind.

The white haired beauty smiled at him and quickly withdrew her hands.

"I'm expecting a rematch, boy, hope you will visit us sometimes" he said and chuckled.

"Allen!" her red hair companioned shouted. The train was departing, she was waving at him goodbye. He never looked away as he looked at the train as it slowly disappears from him sight.

He had hoped that they will meet again soon.

He looked at his hands and on it was the red ribbon that he secretly took from her.

Yes very soon…

* * *

Allen's POV

Her heart was beating loud on her chest as she looked at the deck of cards that he gave her.

"_I'm expecting a rematch, boy, hope you will visit us sometimes"_

If only Allen could visit and play with them again. If only she could see that man again. The memory of his touch was still burning on her mind and she shudder at the feeling of his touch. She put her left hand on her heart and noticed something was out of place. She looked down and noticed that her ribbon had gone missing.

Wait, what?!

She did remember that she wore her ribbon before she had aboard the train. She did! Now she looked around for it. Maybe it was just around the corner. She felt out of place without it. She put the deck on her breast pocket and quickly looked for her missing ribbon.

Lavi was on her side and tilt his head. "Something wrong Allen?" he asked her. She looked at him and nervously laughed. "Oh nothing, nothing's wrong, Lavi" Again Lavi tilt his head then he blinked.

"Where's your ribbon?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D I will try to write a longer one soon~


	2. Chapter 2

**Loop-chan: **Hello everyone! I'm back! well I was in the hospital and there was no computer there so yeah I will work on some chapters soon! and I will try my best to update fast ;v;

I'm almost done in the chapter family and hopefully I could upload it by tomorrow :D

Now on with the story! :D

* * *

**The Hobo, the Nobleman, his Exorcist**

Chapter 2: Delete

* * *

They have met again but this time, Tyki was on his black form, his Noah form. He looked at her back as she slowly went to the fallen exorcist, Suman Dark. He could only watch at the scene that was before him. He could clearly she the tension that his white hair beauty had felt. There was no saving the fallen exorcist. The soul of Suman Dark was gone, it was consumed by the rampaging Innocence when he have became the Fallen One. What left of the exorcist was only his empty shell of a body.

He watched and listened to the soft cries of his exorcist in the shadows. Something struck his heart to its core. There was that faint whisper again on the back of his head, telling him to go near her. Comfort her. If only he could comfort his exorcist. He was afraid… Afraid that she will reject him. Was she close to that man Suman Dark? That thought made him want to slowly kill the man. He was here because of business which means destroy Suman's Innocence and get back to killing those people who was on his hit list. Suman needed to die. He was not on his list but it was already too late for the exorcist, he had planted a Tease inside his body to multiply and he needed those Tease. Speaking of list… He carefully looked at the list on Cell Roron in front of him and checked. He doesn't know the full name of his exorcist yet and he only knew her friends called her "Allen" back in the train. He had hoped that she was not on his list, he had hoped that she was not "Allen Walker".

Carefully, he slowly approached her, carefully not to make a sound to not startle her.

He opened his palm and called the Tease that nested inside the fallen exorcist.

It was time to get rid of the nuisance. Suman's body was slowly eaten away by the Tease and he could see that his exorcist was trembling with fear and confusion. She tried to save him, she tried to pull away the golems off but he knew that it was useless. Why was she so desperate to save that traitorous exorcist? To save the traitor? The traitor had already sold his fellow exorcists just for the sake of his own safety and life. Why does she care for him? Was Suman her lover?

It hurt. His heart ache. What was he feeling?

Hate?

Jealousy?

It was burning to his heart. He slowly approached his exorcist still not making a sound. She didn't look at her back. She must have drained all her energy from fighting the Fallen One or maybe she was afraid to turn her back? When the Fallen Exorcist's body was completely devoured by the golems, her petite body tremble and she had cried. He could also see the golden golem trying to comfort her as it cuddle on her neck but she ordered the golden golem to get away from here, take the Innocence with him and find her friends. Surprisingly to Tyki, the golem nodded and ate the whole Innocence and flew off the air, leaving her behind.

He could see her trembling petite figure as she hugged herself. She was in a lot of pain that's for sure. His eyes trailed from her back to her left arm. It was completely expose and he noticed the red burned skin all over her entire arm and it was twitching from the pain. Strange… he thought. This was the first time he saw an Innocence that completely deformed its host body part. Sure he saw Suman Dark's Innocence he was a parasitic type but compared to her, it was different. He stopped on his tracks as his exorcist finally turned around and faced him.

Her eyes were filled with hot tears and her lips opened slightly. Her eyes were filled with fear and also anger. "You're…" she trailed off. He noticed that her eyes went wide as he looked at him. "You're the Noah who made Suman like this!" she shouted at him. "You killed Suman!"

Tyki could only frown at her. He again continued to go near her, his fingers were twitching. She was driving him insane. The fire of his blood was raging as he got closer. He noticed that she was trying to activate her Innocence to fight him but failed miserably as she whined in pain. Maybe she was at her limit already. When he was only a feet away from her, he stopped and sat next to her. He doesn't want her to hate him. He had heard the soft cries of his exorcist as she lower her head to cover her face. Droplets of her tears hit the ground; she hiccupped and could only hold her left arm to support herself. Tyki removed his gloves and slowly reached for her. He placed his hand on her left cheek and slowly rubbed her tears away. He wanted to comfort her, he cared for her and also he wanted to feel the fire that only she could gave him. He wanted to feel the rush in his blood, just like the first time they have touched. At first, he didn't felt it then like a bullet, it hit him. The fire was there, burning hotter and hotter. He almost hitched his breath and he had to control his shudder at the feeling.

He looked at her and he knew that she felt it too. She was blushing in a tint of pink and her confused silver eyes were focused on him and only him. Her tears stopped and she was also shuddering from his touch.

He gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry" he said as he looked at her.

The fire was consuming him, it was a delightful feeling. His heart was beating fast and he felt a little light headed.

_If he could feel like this in a simple touch…_

He lowered his head and looked at her confused eyes once more and gave her a kiss on the lips.

She tasted like the finest wine that the world could ever give him. Her taste was so addicting, he wanted it more. Feeling the fire on him burned even higher, he groaned as he deepened the kiss even more. His exorcist moaned as he took her breath away. Moan only for him.

He hoped deep in his heart that the Suman Dark was only her comrade not her lover. The feeling of the thought that his exorcist was in the other men's hands… He will kill them. Kill them all. She was only _his_.

_He wanted to have all of her_.

_If only she was not an Exorcist…_

_If only she hadn't possessed Innocence on her left arm…_

_Maybe…_

He felt a slap on his face making him snap back into his senses and broke the connection of their kiss. He looked at his white haired beauty as she blushed in a tint of red. She was catching her breath and her petite figure was trembling.

_Did she rejected him?_

Her eyes were now filled with anger void from the fear. Tyki could only frown. "How dare you!" she shouted at him. "How dare you touch me!"

Anger filled in his veins. How dare she reject him!

_If Suman was her lover…_

"Tell me darling…" he said as he pulled Cell Roron on his pocket.

_If he couldn't have her…_

"Is your name by any chance…" he said as he looked at her in the eye.

_If he couldn't have her…_

"Allen Walker?"

She didn't answer him but he already knew because Cell Roron chanted her name like a mantra and it doesn't lie. Tyki hated the idea to kill her but...

_If he couldn't have her…_ _Then nobody will_

He slowly moved his hands to her left arm. If only the Innocence hadn't attached to her like a parasite and they met in a different circumstance. He can all have her. He powered his Dark Matter and removed the annoying Innocence on her arm first. He heard her scream in pain, making his heart like it was stabbed by a knife a thousand times.

_Delete_

Maybe she was only a temptation, a sin… Maybe by killing her, his temptation on her will fade away in time.

His exorcist was lying on the ground. Tears rolled on her face. Her silver eyes were now darker as the life on those eyes slowly disappears. He summoned a Tease on his hands. "Tease, make a hole on her heart" he said to the golem on his hand. He used his ability to pass his hand through her chest as he placed the Tease on her heart.

It was done.

His exorcist will die tonight.

He will be free from her temptation.

One last look at her body, he noticed the deck of card that he had given her back then. She had kept it on her breast pocket near her heart. He frowned and the feeling of guilt had washed though him. He knelt down on her and brushed some of her hair. He felt icy cold. The fire was gone and it was replaced by the cold. He hated it.

He placed one last soft kiss on her soft pink lips.

Maybe he was doing her a favor. He had freed her from the Innocence's influence and the Holy War. If only she was not an exorcist. This tragedy wouldn't have happened. She could have a better happy ending.

He will miss her dearly.

"Good night my darling"

TBC

* * *

Thank you for reading c:


	3. Chapter 3

**Loop: **Yey for updates! This took me a while and all! This is the first time I write something mature for once and it was hard to write. I can't help it okay. I'm still a beginner on writing this stories. So please, I'm sorry for the repeated words and the wrong grammars. My grammar sucks. Oh and in other news I just uploaded the update on Family last 2 days ago? I can't remember. If you haven't read it you can check it out :D

This chapter was very long, I needed to be a little pervert for a meantime *is killed* I will try to have pervert thoughts but sadly I'm still not used to it. But I shall do my best to write

**To MaxAngelOfDeath**: I'm okay! I was in the hospital because I'm a watcher. My mom was admitted and I needed to stay and watch her. Since my aunts and uncles were there. I was sent back home which was a five hour drive. So I'm fine ;v; I'm a little bit sick too, just a sore throat and numb fingers but it's fine :D Thank you for your concern ;v; *hugs*

Oh and sadly in this chapter there's no Bak and the Asian Branch. That will be in the next chapter~

**To everyone: **Thank you so much for reading! Thank you so much for the favs, reviews and follows. I love you all!

* * *

**The Hobo, the Nobleman, his Exorcist**

Chapter 3: _One and Only_

* * *

Five weeks…

It has been five weeks that he had ended his exorcist's life. Five weeks that he tasted her lips and felt her touch but he felt so cold when he had left her to die. The cold was driving him insane. He hadn't felt like this before till those passing weeks. What was wrong with him?

He tried bedding other women to get rid of his thought on her and yet all he could see on those women was her face and hear her voice and compared to the fire that she had given him by only a mere touch, it couldn't compared to the others. Oh how he missed it. He really needed that fire again. He was so desperate but it was already too late. Allen Walker was gone, dead. He had killed her. He had no other choice, she was an exorcist an enemy of the Noahs, and she was on his list and needed to be eliminated. It was the Earl's orders.

Tyki clutched his fist. She was gone, his very being felt icy cold and it got worst day by day. He had tried another way, he had tried to drown himself with wine and alcohol but that will make him remember how her soft lips tasted like. It was the worst idea he ever got.

Why can't he just forget about her?

He shook his head and tried not to think about her. He needed to keep moving. The motion was the only thing that kept him sane. The motion was the only thing that his mind will register that he was still alive. Move. Move. Move. Try not to think about her. He must move. He shoved his hands on his pocket and looked around the town for an inn. He was there in the town because his brother was invited on the Annual Exorcist's ball that was dedicated to those who have financially supported the Black Order and his "dear" brother trying not to be sarcastic, just dragged him along which was troublesome to his part. He hated parties it was tiring; he rather stayed at the mine and work with his friends than to his brother's social affairs.

He stopped at his tracks and lit a cigarette. He inhaled and puff smoke. It was another way to ease the coldness in his blood. He looked up and he saw a white blur that passed through the mass of people. He blinked and looked at the crowd. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. What was that? Could it be? His breath hitched. Impossible…

She made it? The Tease made a hole on her heart and she made it?

The cigarette on his mouth dropped on the floor. He moved closer to the crowd. He needed to confirm if what he saw was not just an illusion. He had hoped that she was alive. He needed to see her. He needed to find her. The fire on his blood sparked back to life. The hope that he believed that his exorcist was alive…

He had lost sight of her.

No not again!

He was now on the centre of the town, standing in front of the water fountain. He looked around and the white blur was nowhere to be seen. Had it been all an illusion? Was he really missing her that much that he started to hallucinate? He clutched his head and mentally cursed. He had lost it. Why can't he just stop thinking about her?!

A gentle pat on the shoulder and he had stopped himself from the sudden jolt that ran through his body. The fire burned inside him, consuming him, the icy cold feeling that he had suffered for weeks was replaced with the fire. He knew who was behind him. She was alive… Alive!

"I thought that I recognized you" she said to him as he turned around.

He was surprise. She still had her left arm intact. He knew that he destroyed it back in China and here, he saw that her left arm was completely fine. He wondered… How did she regain her Innocence that he already destroyed and turned it into dust? How could the Innocence just restored itself? He should report this to the Earl later.

He continued to observe every detail on her. She had grown her hair a little longer; the length of her soft white hair was long that it hit on her shoulder. Her silver eyes were full of life at them once again. Her exorcist uniform had also changed it was more appropriate uniform attire for a girl. Her chest was more pronounced and her curves were now noticeable too. She now wore a short skirt too and long leggings and high heal boots. One thing that was on his mind, she was very beautiful and breathtaking. On that moment, Tyki had forgotten to breath. He mentally shook his thoughts and collecting his senses. He had to restrain himself. If only he could take her here right now. But that could wait. For now he had to play his role. His White self's role.

"Wait… aren't you that boy? You're a girl?" he said pretending that he didn't know her secret.

She blushed and looked away from him for a moment. "Yes I'm a girl, can you please stop staring?" she said and pouted. Tyki grinned. She was embarrassed. "Eh?" Tyki smiled and zoomed in. His and her face was a few inches away, a few more inches their lips were close enough for a kiss. "Why wouldn't I?" he said as he lean a little closer. "Here I thought that you were a boy with pro cheating skills, I'm surprised that a girl like you had actually beaten me in the game of cards." She pouted at him even more as she looked at him in the eyes.

"But you know, you looked a lot cuter than before and this look suits you more a lot, boy~" he teased her and she immediately shoved him away and blushing even more. "Stop that!" she said as she avoided eye contact again.

He just couldn't help but chuckle. "So… umm… I didn't get your name back in the train…" she said and he looked at her with an amused smile.

"Tyki, my name is Tyki Mikk"

She gave him a smile, a true smile at that. "Mine is Allen, Allen Walker" Tyki still doesn't know why she had a boy's name. Maybe he could ask her.

"Allen?" Tyki tilted his head to the side. "Isn't that a bo-…"

His exorcist cut him off, still blushed. "It's what my father named me… and I liked it" she held her left arm closed to her. Tyki could only wonder even more. Her father must have been crazy naming her after a boy but he doesn't care about that. "Don't worry about it, girl, I like it" he said making her look at him and blushed even more. "What brings you here? What's with the suitcase?" he said as he looked at her suitcase on the ground. Was she attending the Exorcist's ball tomorrow? He thought for it for a while and mentally shoved the idea away. He doubted it. Only high ranking officers and some officers from Central were invited but if she was... Tyki couldn't wait to see her in a dress.

"Oh… umm… I can't tell you…" she said as she looked at the suitcase.

"Hm? A secret eh?" he mused and smiled. "Well then, want me to carry your suitcase?" Tyki immediately carried her suitcase. She made a move to get it from him but she stopped a few more inches as if she was afraid of touching him.

"Where are we heading my lady?" he mused. She was blushing in a tint of pink. He was enjoying this so much. Teasing his exorcist was so fun. The fire sing on his blood. He missed this feeling, He felt so much alive again. "I was searching for an inn to stay for the night" she said and looked at him. "Do you know any inn in this town?"

This was his chance. "I think I know an inn somewhere" he said as he looked around the building. "If I remember correctly this is the way, follow me, _girl_" he said as he walked and his exorcist followed him from behind. "It's been a while that we haven't seen each other girl, how are you? How many men have you strip down to his underwear?" he teased and continued to walk to nowhere. To be honest, he doesn't know where to go and he doesn't know any inns in the town. He just wanted to be with her. To be this closed to her. "Stop it Tyki" she said.

Tyki knew that she was pouting and blushing from embarrassment even though he was not looking behind he knew that tone. "I guess… I've been doing well… I suppose…" she answered him. Tyki nodded and turned his head on the side. After a few more walks, his exorcist was a little quiet. She was in deep thought he assumed. He grinned and used this opportunity. They were heading off the stairs and he stopped on his tracks. His exorcist didn't noticed, that's good, he smirked. They have bumped into each other making Allen slipped and Tyki had to let go of what he was carrying and catch her. He held her right hand to lift her up and hugged her petite frame for her not to trip and fall at the edge of the stair.

The fire burned much higher than before as they have more physical contact. He restrained himself from shuddering. His shaft was hard and good thing he wore loose pants or this would be an awkward situation for him. As for his exorcist, she blushed in deep red and tried to let go of his hold but if she will, she will lose balance and hit the floor on her butt. As a gentleman, he shouldn't let the lady fall after all. He tightened his grip on her arm and hugged her closer to him to secure her. "That was close" he said and whistled "Are you okay?" he asked looking at her flushed face. "I-I-I'm f-fine" she answered. Her petite body shivered from his touch and Tyki couldn't help but mentally smirk at this. He could see it in her eyes that she was feeling that burning sensation too and trying to control herself too.

"C-Can you p-please l-let go?" she asked looking at him in the eyes but it was only for a second that she looked away still blushing. He chuckled and gently put her down. It was tempting to take her right here right now and kept her this close to him but that could wait. If he played his cards right, he could have her. He needed to be patient.

Once she was standing on her own she held her left arm and gave him a smile. "Thanks… for… umm…"

"No problem girl" he smiled at her and adjusted his glasses. He carried back her suitcase and turned to her. "Come on, the inn is not far from here" he hoped. After a few minutes of walking he found an inn. It seems luck was on his side this time. He went to the inn's front door and looked at her from behind. "Here we are, girl" he said and smiled. "Thank you…" she said to him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for the h-help… Is there anything I could do for you?" she said and looked at him in the eyes this time around. She was still blushing maybe from the little accident earlier.

Tyki put his hand on his chin thinking, this was his chance. "Hmm… I think I need a place to crash tonight" he said and looked at her. "How about I stay with you? Don't worry I won't bite" he smirked. "I don't know…" she trailed off and looked at the inn's door. No no, she will say no. Think. Think faster. "Hmmm, I do wanted that rematch from you, girl"

She was quiet and any moment she will reject him again. He needed a plan fast. "What _girl_, are you afraid that I could beat you?~" Yes take it. Take his bait.

Her eyes changed from uncertainty to burning determination. "You're on Tyki Mikk" she said, challenging him. "What are we betting this time?" she asked while raising an eyebrow and a sly grin on her lips.

"How about hmmm… shots?"

"Shots?"

Tyki chuckled and zoomed in to her. "Don't tell me you are backing up now?"

"I won't lose to you Tyki Mikk" she said.

He could only grin. The inn was almost full and luckily there was a spare room and they rented it. The world seemed to go his way and he will keep it like that. He had hoped that nothing will ruin his plans to get his exorcist. They have rented a room with two beds. It was small but it will have to do. The service boy asked if they wanted anything. His exorcist smiled at him and ordered a meal that was good for five grown men. He almost forgot about her Innocence. She was a Parasitic-type and those types were bottomless pit the last time he heard. He should pay more attention about the Earl giving his lessons about Innocence. She looked at him and asked if he wanted anything. He waved a hand telling her that he didn't want any. She frowned and walked towards the bed and put her suitcase on the side. While she was distracted, he went to the service boy and whispered to him to get a bottle of scotch.

He went to the opposite bed and rested his back for a little bit. Once her food and his order arrived. He let her eat her food first while he just watched her. He was a little impressed that she finished it for ten minutes.

Once she was done fixing herself, their game began.

He let her shuffle the cards. He could feel her determination on beating him again. But Tyki won't let that happen. His little plan on having her was the main objective of this little game. Tyki lose a couple of cards on her intentionally, he will let his exorcist first, he will let her have her own way for now. He drank his seventh glass, it was his seventh lost. His throat was burning but he still couldn't feel it. He looked at her and noticed that poker smile of hers. "Had enough?" she said.

It was time, he will now use his ability to beat her this time. He smirked. "I will win this time, girl" he said and she continued to smile at him. "You already said that seven times already" He shuffled the cards this time and smirked. After a few minutes of them playing, she lost and Tyki handed her a glass of scotch. She was staring at it and she gulped.

"What's wrong _girl_? Can't take some alcohol?" Tyki teased and she glared at him. Another gulped, she took the glass and drink it. He could tell that it was her first time drinking. He could tell that the drink was burning her throat as she coughed. He continued on winning and he now noticed that his exorcist was feeling it now. Her eyes were cloudy and her breathing was a little fast. Her hands were shaking a little trying to hold the cards steady. He will try his luck this time. He moved closer to her and placed his fingers on her chin. Her confused eyes stared at him and Tyki gave her a smile. He kissed her. The fire was building up inside him. He groaned and surprisingly to him his exorcist held his head and pressed him closer to her to deepen their kiss. She moaned and Tyki groaned in return. She opened her mouth and let his tongue explore in. She let him explore her. She let him taste her. She tasted sweeter than before, sweeter than the first time he kissed her. The fire on his blood sing in pleasure. He kissed her deeper taking her breath away.

She trembled and withdrew from the kiss. He wanted more to taste her but he should at least give her air. She was catching her breath. Panting desperately breathing in the air around her. Tyki moved his hands on her hips and looked at her.

"Tyki… I want… I want…" she shivered and muttered.

Tyki blinked and looked at her petite figure shivered more.

He didn't expect this from her.

But a part of him was expected this.

He couldn't help but feel that this was not her first.

He remembered the Fallen Exorcist, Suman Dark… She was beautiful, maybe there were other men that tasted her already…

If that's the case he will hunt down those men and kill them slowly and painfully. There was that whisper again on the back of his head but the only thing that he could make out of its whispers were…

_Only_ _Yours…_

Yes, she was only his. She removed her black exorcist uniform. However, she didn't remove her white shirt which was a shame. He needed to see more of that milk cream skin. She then removed her skirt and her undergarments and slowly placed it to the side. Tyki's hard shaft throbbed painfully as he looked at her stripping in front of him. She slowly removed the zipper that was restraining his hardness. She looked uneasy… her petite figure was shivering even more.

Was it fear? Tyki thought.

She positioned herself on top of his hardness. The fire was consuming him as she rubbed his cock on her wet entrance. It sent shots of blinded pleasure to him. He couldn't help it, he can't wait anymore. He held her hips firmly and pulled her down not waiting for her to get ready. She gasped and put her hands on his broad shoulders and buried her head on his chest. He was buried under her heat and damn he can't help himself but hiss from pleasure, she was tight and hot. He could feel himself reverting back to his Noah self so he tried to restrain himself. The fire was burning him alive. He needed more of the heat. He needed to move. He looked at his petite exorcist and he blinked. He noticed that she was shivering, stiffed and in a lot of pain. What was wrong?

Then he smelled copper… He smelled blood…

Why would he be smelling blood now?

Wait…

Could it be?

He looked at his petite exorcist and smiled. His exorcist is a virgin. Correction. Was a virgin. He was her first. He was the one who had taken her virginity. Suman Dark was not her lover. No. He couldn't help but be ecstatic about the news. He was happy. He was glad. He was pleased that he had been her first. His heart beat faster; the fire on his blood sang and burned him even further by that thought.

She was still shivering from the pain. He slowly moved one hand over her face and rubbed her flushed cheeks, giving her comfort. She looked at him and her smile never leaving her lips. She nodded which means she was ready.

He moved into her slowly at first letting her adjust. Her petite arms embraced him and moved along with him. She gave a soft moan and Tyki smiled. He then gained speed. Speed at each of his thrust. Her head tilt up and opened her mouth. A sinful moan escaped her lips. Yes more. More. He needed more of her. He needed her. The liquid fire rushed to his entire body as he thrust into her more and more. He heard his exorcist sang in bliss. Yes moan only for him. Only for him. She was his and only his.

"Oh god-!" she gasped. Tyki smirked and kissed her soft lips, capturing it. She moaned even more as he took her breath away. Another thrust inside her and she struggle for breath and broke the kiss. He smirked. He had found it. He stopped for a moment and he saw his exorcist whine. "Why~ did you~ stop Tyki~" she said and gasped at ever word. He chuckled. He slowly leaned over to her ear "I want to hear my name escape your sweet lips, darling~ Only mine~" whispered to her ear. He held her hips firmly and continued to hit that sweet spot of hers. She whimpered. "Ah! Ty-ki!~ Ah! Please~ Please!~ Don't stop~" she sang in ecstasy. His inner Noah was going wild just hearing her voice said his name. He groaned. He knew that she was near at her end and his end was coming to a stop too. He had to restrain himself even more. He doesn't want to let his exorcist to know yet.

He was almost there "Tyki!~" Allen sang as she reached her end. Her walls tightened around his hardness and he let out a hiss. She was catching her breath, panting and grasping for air as she reached her orgasm. Her petite body shivered from the pleasure and her arms hugged his neck.

He moved into her again. He was almost near his end too. Just a few more thrust. Her walls tighten more and one more push. "Fuck" he cursed as he had released into her. He didn't even thought that he had to withdrew from her but it was already too late. Tyki hissed from the pleasure. He hitched a breath and huff a sigh of relief. The fire was still there at least it had calm downed. He hugged his exorcist tight and never let her go of her again. "Allen?" he looked at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep.

His…

She was his…

His feelings for her were not lust. No, it was much more than that. He slowly fixed himself and carried her to the bed and carefully placed her there and covered herself. He also joined along with her in the bed and embraced her. He slowly closed his eyes and smiled.

He will never let go of her again.

* * *

In a dark room there was a shadow of a young man, he was sitting on a chair that was made in the finest furnish. His green emerald eyes glowed in the dark. He looked at the white moon that glistered on the sky. He put his hand on the air and reached for the light as if it was at his fingertips. He grinned and laughed. "Apo-chan~" the young man said. On his side, a shadow appeared and bowed. "Yes my lord?" the figure said as he looked at the young man.

"How is the preparations doing?" the young man asked never looking at his side. He still continued to look at the moon. "Everything is all done, my lord" the man said as he put his right hand over his heart. "Good good!~" The young man rejoiced.

"Thank you for your hard work Apo-chan!~"

He stood up and walked deeper to the shadows.

The young man's smile never leaving his lips

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D Apo-chan (I love him so much) had appeared and who was the young man? Ohohoh you will find out soon in the next chapter~ :D

**Side Story: The Ribbon**

Sheril Camelot, Tyki Mikk's older brother just arrived from the house in the evening. His beloved daughter was on bed and so as his beloved wife. He had a hard day today. He walked through the corridors of his house and noticed the door to his brother's room was open. Strange he thought. Tyki never leave his door open. He slowly went to the door and peeked. It seems that his dear little brother was not here. He sighed. Maybe he was with his "human" friends again.

He opened the door and looked inside. He knew that if his little brother caught him here. He will kill him and since he was not around~

He looked around, nothing new as usual. The room still smell like smoke and his book was sitting on top of the small table. Then he caught something from his sight. On the side of the table was a red ribbon. "What's this?" he said and took a hold of the red ribbon. Why did Tyki had this?

Then something went into his mind.

Could it be that his little brother had finally found a woman?

He had a smile on his face and he can't stop smiling.

He had to meet her! He had to meet the woman that caught his little brother's interest~! Finally! His brother can finally settle down~ He couldn't help his excitement rose. He exited the room and brought along the ribbon on his hand.

* * *

There will be a series of side stories some chapters :D Hope you like this~


	4. Chapter 4

**Loop**: Heya guys! I just uploaded another chapter here~ Yey for updates! :D So, yeah, I will work on the story "Family" next after this so there's a possibility that I won't update in a week or so. Please forgive me.

**To QueenLouise: **As I stated in the first chapter of the story, I was inspired by **Kithren**'s story **The Joker, the Jack and the King**. I don't intent on copying her whole story and idea. Really. Stealing is bad. I message her if I could borrow some of her ideas and waiting for her reply. If she will decline I will be happily delete or rewrite this story. It's only for the sake of my "I want more of Poker Pair stories" thing and since there was little poker pair stories I tried to make one. Truth be told, I haven't experience love and my pervert mind was not that enough pervert so I _cross referencing, _yeah, I admit, I always cross referencing if there's no idea went to my mind (writers block). But I can tell you this, this will not end up too well. As the story goes on, it won't be the same as hers because I'm using my own headcannon of "The Four dorks from thirty five years ago" so there's no Fourteenth's child, and no genderbend Lenalee in the story. Thank you for that review though and sorry for the confusion and thank you for reading :)

**To the Guest: **OMG, you just gave me the most dramatic idea ever! Thank you for that and I will take note of that :D OMG what show is that? please guest I want to watch it!

**To : **That review made my day thank you! :D

**To everyone: **Thank you so much for reading the story! Hope you will like this one :)

* * *

**The Hobo, the Nobleman, his Exorcist**

Chapter 4: Confused

* * *

_It was this dream again. She was on the place where she saw her friends on the other edge of the water. Where she saw them in the ruins of what remained of the Black Order and the reflection of the black moon, the place where the big white moon shined bright on her side, where the trees were painted in black. She couldn't help the uneasy feeling on the air and yet she felt comfortable as she slowly went to the lake that turned into ice…Where the "thing" grabbed her from the hand._

_She could faintly remember on what happened after that before she woke up in the Asian Branch._

_Standing on the edge, she looked at the frozen lake and held her left arm for support._

_Why was she here again?_

_On this icy lake?_

_It's like something was attracting her here…_

_For some reason she felt nostalgic. _

"_Hey you're that girl from before!"_

_Allen turned around as he heard a boy's voice that seemed to be so familiar to her. There in front of her was a silhouette of a spiky haired boy looking at her. She couldn't see his face because it was painted in black but his voice… his voice was familiar. Did she meet him before?_

"_Follow me! Follow me!" the boy said and quickly grabbed her right arm. Dragging her to who knows where. Where was he dragging her? Where was he taking her? She didn't struggle and just let the boy drag her. Deep inside her heart she trusted him._

_The world around her changed. It began to snow and looking closely at the fallen snowflake, it looked like puzzle pieces that rained to the sky. "Where almost there, Ellen! Come we don't want him and Marian to wait!"_

_Wait who is "him" and who is this kid?_

"_Marian doesn't know yet that I drag you along, I'll be killed by him for sure if I snuck you out on your house again, but don't worry! I promised that I won't die from his wrath, that over protective octopus" the kid said and mused to her._

_Marian? Marian was her Master's last name… _

_As the puzzle piece like snow burst into the sky, a white blinding light flashed through her eyes and once her silver eyes opened she was now on the golden grain field. The strong wind touched her face, her silver eyes stared at the golden field. This place… she remembered that she was on this place before…_

"_Remember…"_

_Allen jolt at the deep voice and notice that the boy dragging her was not a boy anymore. It was now a young man with purple hair and had a cream colored long cloak like jacket. They were still running at the golden grain field, she could only see his back. The man's grip on her arm hold tight and she tried to run faster. The warm wind kissed her face and she could only look at him. He stopped on his tracks and his head tilt back and looked at her. She could only see his smile._

"_We're here Ellen"_

"_Welcome Home"_

* * *

Tyki slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and looked at the clock. It was four thirty in the morning. It was too early to be awake. He heaved a sigh. He then looked at his exorcist and he smiled. She was peacefully sleeping on his side and he couldn't help but chuckled. The night with her was unforgettable and pleasurable. She had given herself to him. She let him take her willingly. He looked at her sleeping petite body and his hands twitched. It was too bad that he couldn't see any more of that milk cream skin of hers last night. He wanted to see more but he will have to wait. He will let her be comfortable around with him. His hand roamed on her body. He held her hips and used his ability to pass through her clothes and feel more of her skin. The fire rushed through him as he touched her skin. He moved up over her cleavage and slowly traced her collar bone. It sent him shivers down his spine. He wanted more of this feeling.

His exorcist moved a little and was whispering something. He blinked... He wondered what she was dreaming… He slowly went closer to her to hear what she was whispering.

"Who?... are… you?..."

Tyki blinked and his exorcist moved a little more. He automatically withdrew his hand and placed it on her shoulder to wake her up on her dream. "Hey…" he shook her a little. He heard a groan and he saw his exorcist opened her eyes slowly and met his.

"Good morning girl, did you sleep well?

She blinked at him a few times and then rubbed her eyes. Then after a few seconds of realization… his exorcist flushed and pushed him on the side making him fall on the ground with a loud thud. Ouch.

"T-Tyki?!" she went to the edge of the bed and looked at him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" He could clearly see the panic and the embarrassment on her eyes. "I didn't know- I was!" Tyki hid his smile to her. He knew that she didn't mean it and she was a shy girl for that matter.

Tyki groaned, adjusted his glasses and fixed himself up. "Don't worry about it girl" he said and brushed off some of the imaginary dust. "It's just an accident" he mused. She looked away and still blushing from the awkwardness of the situation. He sat at the edge of the bed, looked at her and smiled. She was still half naked though and he could see the blood and the white substance just between her legs. He could only just smirked. She was his only and that was enough proof. When she noticed his stare. She immediately covered herself by the blankets covering what had left of her chastity. "Stop looking" she pouted and looked at him in the eye.

"Don't be so embarrass about it, girl~" he teased. He saw her flushed in deep red. He chuckled. He took this opportunity and hugged her tight not letting go anytime.

She returned the hug and held him tightly. Her slim fingers grab a hold of his shirt on his back and buried her head deep on his chest. He could feel her tensed but relaxed after a minute. Tyki smiled and kissed her head. "You were mumbling in your sleep girl"

She looked at him with concerned silver eyes. "Did I?" she spoke softly. He nodded and she moved her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry… did I wake you?" she asked. He shook his head and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Not at all girl" he said with a smile.

He looked at her and put his hands on her cheeks. "I didn't mention this before to you _girl..._" he paused and gave her a warm smile. "The moment I laid my eyes on you, my heart began to beat widely on my chest, I thought that I was going crazy at first. I couldn't stop thinking of you after our last meeting" he said as he brushed his thumb on her left cheek. "You are beautiful and breathtaking non like any other" he said and he could see a tear escaped on her eyes. "Tyki… I…" He stopped her and placed a kiss on her lips. The fire sparked again, the burning fire rushing though his veins like raging water. She returned the kiss deeper and he groaned back deeply. He will take her again. Yes. Making her his once more.

He moved his tongue inside her hot cavern taking her breath away. Her taste was so addicting. He couldn't get enough of her. His skilled hand moved lower to her breast and giving it a light squeezed earning him a sinful moan from her. If only he could just remove her shirt… He continued on massaging her breast with his skilled hand and his exorcist whimpered under his kisses. His other hand moved lower down to her legs and softly brushed it making her shiver from his touch. The fire burned even more as his hand went to her center. He opened her legs a little and tease fully brushed her clit in circles with his skilled fingers.

She was wet and hot. She was ready. But first.

He put one finger on her hot wet entrance as he continued on brushing her clit. Moving it inside her. Pushing it in and out in a slow pace. His exorcist whined and moved her fingers to his pants. He groaned as she unzipped his pants and releasing his throbbing hard shaft from its restrains. Her touch sent him jolts of pleasure as her slim fingers touched his hardness. He broke the kiss and let out a hiss. "Don't do that _darling_" he said and smirked.

He looked at her flushed face as she gasp the air around her. His finger was still deep buried under her heat. He added another finger and his exorcist shuddered. He pushed them deep into her heat and she gasped. He then quickened his pace making her moan and sing from pleasure. She was very sensitive. A sly grin passed his lips as he looked at his exorcist enjoying it.

"Agghh~ Tyki!~" she whined.

Yes, say his name. Just only his.

He stopped his fingers. He looked at her flushed face as she whined in protest. She began to move her hips just tempting him to continue.

He leaned over to her ear. "What do you want, _dear_?" he mused.

"Hnng… Tyki… I…"

He moved his fingers making her shiver. "I can't hear you _girl_" he said with a grin on his lips.

"Ahh~ Tyki… I… want…" she muttered and gasped as he continued to move his fingers deep into her slowly. "I want you… inside me… Tyki ahh!" she came.

He smirked and pulled his now wet fingers out. He looked at his wet fingers and then to her. His exorcist was panting and grasping for air. Shuddering from her release earlier. He will take her again. Branding her as his once more.

He made her lie on her back on the bed. Her arms over her head. He positioned himself between her legs. His throbbing hardness placed on her center. He looked at her for a confirmation. His exorcist nodded at him.

He moved inside of her and damn she was hot and tight. He grabbed her legs and pushed in deeper. "Ahh~ Tyki!~" she whimpered. He started in a slow pace then he went faster. The burning fire inside rushed through him, his blood sing in pleasure, his Noah self was trying to come out making harder for him to restrain himself. He pushed in deeper. Faster. Deeper.

His exorcist was singing in bliss, moaning, calling out his name. Her melodic voice was music to his ears. He could feel her walls squeezed his hard shaft as she came again. He let out another hiss. Just a few more thrust. He was also near his end. He needed more of her. More of her heat. His exorcist's petite body shuddered from her release and she was panting. He moved again and a few more thrust.

The wild fire inside him burst and he had released into her again.

He let out a groan and hiss. He grasped his air and wiped the sweat under his brow. His exorcist was also out of breath. Her silver eyes were clouded from the pleasure and her body was still trembling and her flushed cheeks were in deep cherry red.

He didn't withdrew from her yet. He was still buried under her heat. He leaned in closer to her. He put his hands on her flushed cheeks. Her eyes looked at his brown ones. He placed a soft kiss over her now swollen lips.

* * *

Hot…

She felt burning hot just below her stomach. Hot liquid fire burning through her insides. It felt like she was being branded again and it felt good.

She shouldn't have done this…

This was only what 'married' couples do. What would Mana think of her now? He would be so disappointed of her. She just wanted to be wanted just one time.

To be just a normal girl for once…

Isn't that too hard to ask?

Nowadays… she felt like she was being watched…

True, everyone in the Black Order was happy that her Innocence came back. That it took a new form known as "Crowned Clown"

The science division crew took her to a lot of tests. Then she heard some wanted to dissect her to see what made her Innocence tick because she was the only exorcist that the Innocence saved. She only trusted only a few of them namely those who were nice to her when she was new in the Order also the Asian Branch members namely Bak and the others that helped her restored her Innocence. Then here comes the invitation where only _she_ was invited and not her other exorcist friends. Not even Komui was invited in the party. She felt uneasy…

It was like she was being put into stage…

That she was only for show…

If she disagreed at the Central's invitation… She will be put into experimentation. Why? Lavi told her. She was glad that Lavi told her about Central's plan on her. It seems that Central has taken interest on her. Thinking that she maybe a potential Heart Accommodator, thinking that if they knew how her Innocence worked they could used it on the war.

They say that it was impossible for the Innocence save its Accommodator and here she was, alive with a hole on her heart that was covered by the particles of her Innocence that that Noah bastard destroyed.

That Noah bastard!

She was angry towards that bastard and yet she was thankful for him BUT she was still angry at HIM!

It's because of him that her Innocence evolved. It was because of him that she had obtained a more powerful Innocence. She remembered his kiss and touch… that bastard shouldn't have done that to her and that was the reason why she was angry at him.

His touch made her blood ran through faster in her veins. She felt the fire that burned within her. The time he kissed her… She was so confused…

Mana please forgive her…

The Noah's touch was like Tyki's… and also his kiss… No, she needed to get rid of that bastard on her mind when she was in the other man's arm.

It made the fire on her blood sing…

"_You are beautiful and breathtaking non like any other"_

Allen haven't heard anyone said that to her.

"_I didn't mention this before to you girl..."_

She let him have her but she wanted him… She wanted it… After all, she only has four to five years to live. That's the life of a Parasitic Accommodator after all…

She felt dirty…

"_The moment I laid my eyes on you, my heart began to beat widely on my chest, I thought that I was going crazy at first. I couldn't stop thinking of you after our last meeting"_

The first time she met Tyki in the train… It was love at first sight. She felt drawn to him for some reason. She doesn't know him and yet she trusted him. He helped her find an inn to stay by. When she was around him she felt comfortable. Sure he teases her a lot but she guessed that maybe that's like him. He was a nice man. She couldn't get him out of her head.

And then his touch… she wanted more his touch. It was warm and it made her blood more alive. Just by a simple touch.

If Akumas, Innocence, and Noahs wouldn't have existed…

She could get to know him more.

She could feel that Tyki gave her another kiss but this time it was gentle. She loved it. She closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

_Remember…_

_A voice ringing inside her mind once more._

_Welcome back Ellen did you have fun?_

* * *

Somewhere in a really big mansion, Director Bak Chan of the Asian Branch arrived. He was invited to the Black Order's Annual party. It was a surprise to him at first since the party was only for the Black Order's high officials. Two huge doors swing opened and standing before him was a Cardinal and beside him was a young man, probably two or three years older than Walker. Strange… Who is this young man? He was too young to be one of the officials of the Black Order… He observed the young man. He had a pale complexion just like Walker, his eyes were toxic green and his dirty white hair with a tint of light yellow was tied in a low ponytail. If Allen Walker had a missing brother this would be him but that was impossible since Allen was the only child based on the records.

"Ah, Director Bak Chan I assume? The young man said as he walked to him.

He gave him a smile and nodded. The young man took out a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet the one who have helped Miss Walker evolved her Innocence" he said and gave him a smile. "My name is Earl Rainheart" he then gestured to his right. "and this here is Apo-chan, a friend of mine in Central"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Earl Rainheart" Bak said as he accepted his hand. There was something wrong about this man. The moment he touched his hand. It was icy cold and something was peeking to his mind. He let go immediately not letting it noticed by this man.

"So how is Miss Walker, Director?" he said as he looked into his eyes. His toxic green eyes were staring back into his soul and it was making him uncomfortable, it was like he could read his mind. That grin never wavered. Bak hold his position, try not to offend the person. "Miss Walker is doing fine and well, Earl" Bak said.

Rainheart nodded and his ever pleasant grin never left his face. "Well Director, that is great to know" he said and gestured to the door. "Please Director, come inside and let's talk"

Bak could only nod and slowly went to the door. "Why is Miss Walker not with you Director, if I may ask?" Bak could only twitch his fingers from the discomfort that this man was giving him. "She prefered to ride on her own for now, Earl" he said and the man could only give him a hum.

They have walked throughout the hallway. Director Bak Chan stayed on his guard. He looked through a lot of paintings and he came across to a portrait that made his eyes wide. The girl on the portrait… its!

"Beautiful isn't she?" Rainheart said as he too looked at the portrait. "She was once my father's first love" he said. Bak went closer to the portrait and when he looked at it. The title of the portrait was…

_Ellen W. Marian_

"_My Heart"_

Rainheart touched the portrait and smiled. Bak could only hold his breath. He could have sworn that his heart stopped beating. The portrait… If Walker's hair didn't turned white because of her curse. She might look like this woman. Her silver eyes shined and her red brunette hair was tied in a small pony tail leaving some of her loose. But there was no mistaken. She looked a lot like Allen.

There' s a possibility that this woman is Walker's mother…

"When my father was very young about in his early teens, she met her in a small village just outside of town with her brother when he came by and visit" he said still looking at the portrait. "She guided him throughout the town, telling stories as they walk by… He said that it was love in first sight" he chuckled. "Back then, my father could visit her everyday and leave her flowers just outside her door but he was always shooed away by her little brother, giving him death threats and kill him in sight if he won't stay away from her" he mused.

"But…" there was a frown on his face. Bak took noticed of that and something was entirely wrong with him. "After so many years and attempts to have tried to win her heart… she was already in love with another_ man_" Bak look back the painting and he could clearly hear the disgust on the young man's tone. "However that _man _only used her and once she was no use of him, he spread rumors of her being a witch" his tone saddened. "Before my father could have saved her…" he said and his fist clutches tightened. "It was already too late"

Rainheart then looked at the portrait. "She died… being burned into the stake by the villagers"

Bak could only give the girl sympathy. "When did this all happened, Earl?" he asked. The young man could only look at him and gave him a sad smile. "It all happened thirty five years ago…" the young man said.

There goes his possibility that she was Walker's mother but maybe... she could be her grandmother!

"I know that this sounds awkward, Earl" he said and the young man looked at him. "Did… she had a child?" he asked. Rainheart could only blink at that statement and laughed. Bak's eyebrow twitched. The young man continued to laugh at him like he said the funniest joke in the world.

"That's impossible" the young man brushed a tear on his eye. "Sorry but she didn't have a child from that bastard" he said and crossed his arms and continued to laugh. Here goes his possibility. Bak looked back at the portrait. It was impossible that Walker was not related to this woman. She was like a carbon copy of Walker for god's sake!

"Come, Director, let's move on, I have tea prepared just for your arrival" the young man smiled at him and Bak could have sworn that his toxic green eyes were glowing.

What exactly is this man…

* * *

Thank you for reading and hopefully I will update the next chapter soon!

In other news: I CANT FIND MY PEN. D:


	5. Chapter 5

**Loop**: Yey for updates! :D I just upload it here in advance just for you guys~ Oh, I'm also halfway done on the next chapter of "Family" I will try my best to update 'family' by tomorrow or the next day because we are experiencing flood right now and I'm in monitoring duty :) Don't worry it's not that extreme flood! It's just as usual when there is non-stop rains and we are near a river bank. Well not exactly near the river you know what I mean XD

Thank you so much for the reads, favs, follows and likes everyone! It makes me warm inside ;w; So in other news, I can't find my pen anywhere. It's driving me nuts. I wanted to draw and my pen went missing! Gah, I have to flip the house if I have too!

**To MaxAngelOfDeath: **So far, I couldn't say that my mom is fine. It's worrisome. Ya see, my mom's red blood cell count is decreasing and for some reason the body parts that are responsible for adding blood on her system seemed to malfunction. In a way of saying that it doesn't produce any more blood. So she's in a lot of Blood Transfusion etc etc. I'm praying for her health to come back soon. But I tried not to worry more because she's in great hands and I will continue to pray for to get well soon :D I'm glad to hear that your mom is doing fine. That's great to know :D I tried to not doubt my writing skills but yeah, it's too hard for me XD but I will continue on writing to do my best to be good at it! *hugs*

Oh **Secrets **by** Kithren**! It's an awesome and good story! It's the first fanfic that I came across and read that has fem!allenxTyki (poker pair) It's super good and my mind always went south completely by just reading X3 I love how the story flows and progressed, I also enjoyed the part where the baby names came in. It was like daww, that's just cute!~ *insert heart here* So far, I could only say it again. It is an awesome fanfic! :D

**To idea . gettle : **I get the idea :D Indeed indeed~

**To Kithren: **I just love the pet name Apo-chan, it give me the chills in my funny bone :D it is indeed a fitting pet name for him~ Ah, Thank you thank you! That means a lot! I will do my best on writing hot and the steaming parts a little longer and more *cough* suave *is killed* . I'm still a beginner to this though and I will do my best on my part.

Ah, don't be sorry about the rant! I liked your point of view of those kind of things :) As long as you credited to where you get your ideas from it won't be a problem.

And let me welcome you back Kithren senpai. Welcome back Senpai! I hope that you are doing well ;v;

Now then on with the story! :D

* * *

**_The Hobo, the Nobleman, his Exorcist_**

_Chapter 5: Missing you_

* * *

"_I'm going out now, are you sure you will be fine when I'm gone?"_

_Allen's eyes opened as she heard a voice that seemed so familiar to her. All she saw was complete darkness. Nothing but darkness. She looked around her to find the source of the voice. Where did she heard this voice before? It was not that boy's voice this time. No this one was different._

"_Don't worry about me, I can manage, ****" this time it was a girl's voice… but… the strange thing was…_

_Light passes through her eyes and when she adjusted to the light. She saw a room. A dusty little room. Where was she? She wanted to move her head to see where she was but she couldn't. She tried to move her fingers but failed miserably. What was wrong? What was going on?_

"_Oi, you feeling alright?" he heard the boy's voice again. Her head turned which she didn't and looked at the boy's face. He was like the boy that dragged her to the golden field back then where his face was painted in black. The boy that she was facing now, his face was also painted in black. "Say something, idiot" the boy said and she could hear a hint of concern on his tone in his insult. "I already say that I'm fine, ****" the girl's voiced out. There it was again, the voice. No it couldn't be! The boy sighed and scratched his red hair. Strange, the red of his hair reminded of her of her master's red ones. "Fine, you win" he said and pat her head. "If you feel anything wrong just contact me with your magic okay, idiot?" he said. If Allen could twitched her fingers right now and punch this boy for calling her an idiot._

_The red head boy then went to pick up his things. It was plenty of cleaning supplies and on his hand was a Chimney Sweep. So the boy was some kind of a cleaner? Strange. "I will put a locking spell on this door, if that little piece of shit of a pipsqueak had the nerve to enter our house again without permission" the boy chuckled evilly. "He will have a very shocking experience" he laughed and looked at her. "Well, see you later, I promise I will bring a bowl of hot soup just for you after I finish the job" he said and closed the door with a click._

_Allen could only stare at the situation. What was this dream? It felt like she was watching from someone's eyes. She couldn't turn her head, she couldn't move her arms and legs and she couldn't speak either. She sighed and observed the situation. She was in a dusty little room, it looked like a cottage to her, on the side was a table with two chairs nicely arranged. On the wall were bookshelves with plenty of books about magic. The head turned away and looked at her hands. Strange. She had small hands… more like a thirteen year old hands. She had a bandage over her right arm and when the hand touched it, it stung her. Allen could only feel what the body touched or feel at the moment. Great. _

_The body then moved to the side and took out a book that was lying on the side of the bed. It was all about magic and runes, she noticed. Why was she here? What was going on? For some reason, Allen could read the symbols on the book's cover even though that she haven't seen it before. This was scaring her… _

_She heard a knock on the door and when her head turned to the door. He heard a voice. "Psst, Ellen, are you there?" it was the boy again. The boy that dragged her to the golden field. The body moved and went to the door quickly. She felt weak. It's like every inch of her body needed a lot of energy to move._

"_What are you doing here?!" the voice whispered aloud at the door. "If he caught you here, he will kill you! Do you have a death wish or something!?" Allen felt uncomfortable… the girl's voice…_

_It was her voice…_

_The boy laughed at the other side of the door. "Don't worry too much Ellen, that red head octopus is nowhere near the house right now" the boy said in mock. "Come, my brother is waiting outside and you promised to teach us magic you know" the boy said and chuckled. The girl sighed and sat at the door's side. "I'm sorry, I can't teach you two any magic today. I'm sick and I don't have any energy to move" the girl said and could only hug her small body. "You're sick?!" the boy's voice from the other side shouted. "Why didn't you say sooner! I could have brought with me some apples and a bowl of soup! Me and **** can wait for you to teach us. For now we should nurse you back to health" the boy protested. "Okay Ellen, I'm coming in!"_

"_No don't come in! **** reinforced it wi…!"_

_Light flashes through the holes of the door, Allen could hear the painful scream of the boy. With a loud boom, the smoke came out through the hole under the door. "…with magic…" the girl facepalmed and let out a sigh. "Seriously, you still haven't learned from your lesson with **** yet?" she sighed again and tried to stand up. Allen's energy sipped away by doing so. The girl's hand went to the doorknob. She turned it opened revealing the boy she met in the other dream. His face was still painted in black but she could see his smile. As she observed more, she could see that his body was full of burns and smoke and his violate hair spiked up. That electric shock must have hurt._

"_Try to be careful this time" the girl said to the boy. "If you don't, he will make sure that what you feel right now will be ten times more painful"_

_The boy just chuckled and tilted his face. Allen wondered if the boy doesn't care about his life at stake. That electric shock could have killed him for heaven's sake! "You don't have to say that twice" the boy dusted himself. "Don't worry Ellen, that wasn't enough to kill me yet" he said with enthusiasm. "Are you stupid or something or did that shock fried your brain completely?" the girl said as she stared to the boy._

_The boy smiled but his smile wavered when he looked at her. "Hey you do look a lot paler than before…" the boy said with concerned. "Here, let me carry you back to bed" _

_The girl shook her head. "No, I'm fine, I can still make it" she said but the boy ignored her words and carry her on his back. "Hey, what the! Put me down ****!" the girl protested. "Are you even listening to me?" a few more protest and the girl gave up. The girl's arm wrapped around the boy's body to secure herself to not fall from his back._

_Allen felt nostalgic. For some reason, she wanted this feeling. It was warm and welcoming. This boy and the young man on her dreams… The boy felt a lot like… Tyki…_

"_Don't worry, Ellen, I will be always be here with you"_

_Allen snapped up and saw the young man's smile again._

"_I will be always by your side"_

* * *

Allen opened her eyes. The dream… she couldn't remember it anymore… what had happened in the dream, strange, she tried to remember more but she can't even remember a single one. It was like back in the Asian Branch. The dream that she wanted to remember and yet she can't… she mentally sighed. She rubbed her eyes from the sleep and looked to her side. She noticed that Tyki wasn't on her side this time.

"Tyki?" she called in the room.

"I'm here girl turn around"

Allen turned around and saw Tyki in the side window. He was staring at a far distance and then he looked at her. "Good morning, darling" he said with a smile. She returned the smile and greeting. "Good morning to you too, Tyki"

She noticed that he looked a little bit tired. "How long have you been awake, Tyki?" she asked. She was a little worried for him. Tyki's smile didn't wavered and he sat next to her bed. "Hmm…" he looked at the clock and then to her. "About four hours and a half" he answered. "Four hours?" she asked and then looked at the clock. It was already nine in the morning. She looked at the bed and saw her skirt and panty just lying there neatly. Did Tyki just touched?! She blushed in embarrassment. He shouldn't have! At least! Her fists clutched tight and gripped the bed sheet. Tyki looked at her with confusion then that confusion was replaced with amusement.

Can he just stop teasing her? If this continued on this might be the end of her.

"You should look at yourself, _girl_ you're as red as a tomato right now" he teased.

She pouted and glared at him, trying to hide her embarrassment. Maybe she should get a nice cold bath and get rid of this feeling… She immediately stood up, forgetting that she was still half naked and went to the bathroom's door. She could feel his eyes looking at her and when she turned her head and looked at him to make sure that her hunched were true. She blushed even more. His eyes were trailing over her body, observing every detail of her and she could see his sly grin on his lips as he looked at her in the face. She covered herself and quickly opened the door to the bathroom and slammed it hard.

Inside…

She closed the bathroom's door and locked it. Just in case that Tyki might enter the room. She won't take the risk of letting him see her fully undressed to him now, would she? Allen opened the shower curtain and unbuttoned her shirt. She then put her shirt and also her undergarment on the side outside the shower. She turned the knob and water hit on her face. Yes, this was all she needed. Her blood on her cheeks cooled down. Which was a relief. She then washed her body. Her petite fingers grabbed the soup and gently rubbed it on her slim body. Her eyes went to her left arm and she looked at it.

Her left arm…

It was the reason that people hated her, the reason they called her names and made her suffered when she was young. It was the reason why her parents abandoned her in the streets to starve and die because who would want a deformed girl anyway? Everyone called her the Devil's spawn, a monster and a reject to society but throughout her experiences she was very thankful to the Innocence. Without the Innocence, she couldn't have met her father Mana, who have loved her, cared for her, and treated her like a normal girl and experience the love that she never have before. Without it, she couldn't defend herself from the Akumas and met her friends on the Black Order. With her Innocence, she could let the souls of the Akuma to be set free from their restrains and save them. She was glad. She was also happy that Crowned Clown saved her from her death. Giving her a second chance to live.

But…

What would Tyki think of her once he will know and see her arm?

Will he reject her?

Just like the others too?

It was the reason why she never took off her clothes in front of him in the first place…

The fear that she will be rejected… rejected by the one who made a place on her heart. She just wanted to be loved, someone who cared for her, someone that could embrace her and let her feel safe. Mana loved her unconditionally and ignored her deformity, she travelled along with him and let her feel what having family was like, and he made her feel safe. Her friends in the order liked her. They made her feel welcome to their arms. Then Tyki came along…

A sharp pang on her heart hit her hard. She shivered and gripped her left arm. She liked Tyki. The moment she met him on the train… the moment she felt his touch made her feel so much alive and warm. His kisses took her breath away. His embraced made her feel welcome and accepted. It made her feel safe just under his arms. She wanted him to love her. She wanted him to be on her side. She wanted him to accept her for who she truly is. Accept her full being. Maybe she was asking too much of him?

He was a total stranger to her. She doesn't know anything about him. All she knew was he is a vagabond that plays poker. She liked him. She liked him a lot. Her heart beats fast and she felt warm inside, just thinking of him. It was why she had given herself to him.

But then…

She was an exorcist and he was just a human…

He will be in danger because of her. Akumas could attack at him at anytime. What if… what if Tyki will be killed by the Akumas? Losing him… Would be like losing Mana… no… she won't let that happen. She will protect him no matter what. She will do everything just to protect everyone even him.

After twenty minutes in the shower, Allen closed the knob and reached for the towels. Then she noticed something strange in the room. She heard footsteps and when she yanked the curtains away. She saw no one there. Did Tyki just went in here?!

Her face flushed. Great. Just great. When she had a cold shower earlier and now the blood on her face heat up again.

That pervert!

Her heart pound on her chest. Her breathing hitched. Did he saw her left arm? She covered herself with the towels, carefully covered her left arm using her used blouse and slowly went to the door. When she was about to yank it open she noticed that the door was still lock. Strange… she remembered that she locked the room and if Tyki went inside the bathroom... she should have heard the lock clicked or the door's creek. Was she hallucinating just now? No she heard the footsteps! She unlocked the door and opened it.

She found Tyki lying on the bed and for some reason his posture was a little stiff. Her eyebrows twitched as she stared at him. Tyki turned on his back to look at her and she could have sworn that she saw a sweat trailing down on his brow. "Finish from your long bath, _girl_?" he said and she continued to stare at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that darling?" he asked. "Did I done something wrong?"

Allen crossed her arms and looked at him in the eye. "Did you went inside the bathroom?" she questioned him and his body tensed from her stare. "Did you peek on me you peeking tom?" she said still not leaving him from her sight.

Tyki sat up and avoided her stare. "Don't be like that darling, I'm a gentleman and a gentleman doesn't peek on women" he said with a sly grin on his face. "Don't tell me that you forgot to lock the door, girl?" he teased as he looked back at her.

Allen flushed and she avoided his daze. "I- I locked the door!" she complained and her hands on her sides. "I- I just heard footsteps" she said and blushed in tint red. "I-I thought that you were in the bathroom" she whispered and she heard him chuckle.

"Well _girl, _do you really think that I could just unlock a door? Even if I did, you would hear the door open am I right?" he said and stood up and he got closer to her. He then placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a jolt as her blood sing in fire.

"It's not like I could pass through into anything like a ghost, _girl_" he said as he was humoring her.

That's true… Tyki couldn't do that. He was a human after all but she knew a Noah that could phase through anything. That Noah bastard… but Tyki here was not that Noah.

Tyki placed a kiss on her head and gave her a gentle hug. "You should dry off darling, you might catch a cold if you leave your hair wet like this" he said with a smile.

He's right… Maybe she was just hallucinating? Yeah, maybe she was just hallucinating and hearing things now. Maybe she was still half asleep.

She gave him a small smile and went off inside the bathroom again.

After half an hour of drying herself and another half an hour to dress herself. She came out the bathroom. She was now wearing her exorcist uniform. "Going already, darling?" she heard Tyki asked with a tint of sadness on his voice. This is the time that they will part. She will miss Tyki and she hoped that they will meet again someday. She gave him a sad smile and a nod. "I guess this is the time we part" she said as she held her suitcase. She doesn't want to leave him but she had a mission to finish. Tyki smiled and went near her. He lowered himself to her level and surprisingly kissed her on her lips.

Allen flushed. Tyki chuckled and held her free hand and placed a kiss on it. "Then let me escort you till the end, _darling_" he said.

Her cheeks were hot and her heart beat to her chest wildly. She doesn't want to leave him, Tyki is sweet and indeed a gentleman. She didn't regret it. He left her something that she could remember by.

She will miss him dearly…

* * *

Bak Chan wanted to start to investigate this so called Earl. Earl Rainheart. Something was very wrong with this person. It was only a hunch but this young man wasn't normal. The way his eyes glowed toxic green back then and to be so young having a high position in the Order… the time they shook their hands, something was peeking through his mind. Searching for something. It was very wrong and that feeling couldn't just let be slipped.

The Earl and him were on the study room it seems. There were two huge windows where the light shines through, the walls were nicely decorated with expensive furnish and paintings. From the far left was chimney and on the sides were bookshelves packed with books of the old and the new. Bak was sitting on the green sofa and in front of him was the tea that the Earl had prepared.

"Don't be shy director" Earl Rainheart grinned and took a sip of the tea. "Apo-chan did his best on preparing this tea you know" he said in a childish way. Bak could only twitch at his tone. He took a cup and sip the tea. Strange, it tasted like apple juice. It was delicious he admitted. "Do you like it, Director? Isn't it good for your taste?" he said and Bak nodded.

Rainheart smiled. "That's great!" he exclaimed. "I knew that I could count on Apo-chan!~"

Bak observed the young man. "It's been a while that I have somebody to share tea with except for Apo-chan of course" he chuckled. "How is the Asian Branch, Director?" he asked as he sipped his tea. "I heard that it was attacked by a Level 3 Akuma. Did anybody got hurt?" Bak could only stare at the Earl as he sip his tea slowly, his every nerve, trembling. Bak remained his calm posture though. "There were no death casualties and the damage was not that great. It was all thanks to Walker, the level 3 Akuma was defeated" he answered. "The Asian Branch is still fixing the damage of the Level 3 have caused but we can still manage" Bak said with pride as he talked about the branch. The Earl hummed in delight and put his cup on the table. "That's excellent news, Director Bak Chan, I hope that your branch will recover soon in no time" he said and smiled.

Bak didn't put down his guard one bit. "Allen Walker" the Earl said with admiration on his tone. "I have heard so much great deals about Miss Walker. I can't wait to meet her personally~" he said with joy and Bak took note of his grin. Bak then looked at his eyes and noticed a hint of glow into them again.

The Earl's smile widen that Bak could have sworn that his smile could split his face in half. "Tell me all about Miss Walker, Director. Everything about her~ "

"**I want to know everything**"

* * *

See you soon! :D


	6. Chapter 6

_**Loop**: Hello everybody :D Yey for updates! I was about to upload Family and then I rewrite some of the things. Here and there. so yeah! Sorry for the lateness of the upload. The flood water has lowered down but it is still inside the house sadly. *sigh* So anyways! Thank you so much for the favorites, follows and reviews on the story! It really makes me warm inside ;w;_

_**To Kithren**: YES TYKI IS A PEEKING TOM. IT'S A FACT! *is killed*_

_Ah~ the tea~ the tea is dangerous and all :D It's a secret on what the Earl put in it. It's a secret~ _

_OMG I love Batman! :D The action pack movies and series were so good! w! I loved the joker and his twisted personality. A villain that gives a smile~ ohoh and thank you so much! ;v;_

_**To Guest**: Ah! I shall watch that once the flood is over :D_

**_To MaxAngelofDeath: _**_*hugs* thanks ;v; Allen meeting the Noah Bastard ohohoh, Allen still held a grudge on him but it's only a little :D It's on this chapter so~~  
_

_On with the story! :D_

* * *

**_The Hobo, the Nobleman, his Exorcist_**

Chapter 6: Meeting the Devil

* * *

Tyki was bored.

Literally bored.

Here he was in the party that his dear not being sarcastic again brother Sheril dragged him into. He hated parties. It always tired him fast. He sighed deeply and looked around to try finding his brother against the crowd. They were suppose to meet up. Where was that idiot brother of his?

The young women were looking at him and he knew what they want, his attention. He tried to hide the fact that he was ignoring them but as some of them approached him, he can't just ignore them. After all he was in his noble form, it would ruin him and his brother's reputation if he will be rude and ignore them all. So he entertained the women . Givng them a greeting, a light bow of respect and a kiss on the hand. As a gentleman like him always do.

He mentally sighed again. He wished that he was not in this party right now. He wished that his exorcist was here. The last time he saw her was when he escorted his exorcist till they were outside the inn. He could remember her smile as they part ways. It was a sad smile but hearing from her that she will miss him and hoped that they will cross paths again soon… he was glad. Very glad. The night with her was unforgettable and he already missed her and the liquid fire that ran through his veins. At least this time, he didn't felt the cold that haunted him for a month.

A small pat on the shoulder and Tyki turned around. "There you are my dear little brother~" his brother, Sheril said with a glee and Tyki tried to not twitched at his tone. There was something wrong about that tone of his and he didn't like it one bit. On his brother's hand was two wine glasses. Sheril gave him a glass and he gladly accept it. He excused himself from the women and paid more attention to his brother. "Hello, Sheril" Tyki said with an unamused frown. Sheril smacked his back and laughed at his demise. "What brother? No hugs this time for your big brother?" Sheril said with a smile. Tyki twitched and put his hands on his pockets. "When did I ever give you a hug, Sheril?" he said and glared at his brother but he received another smack on the back and laugh. Sheril was in a very good mood today, he was not whining at him of not giving him a hug… If Sheril was in a good mood, it spelled big trouble for him.

"I didn't find you in your room last night Tyki, where have you been?" his brother asked him but his smile was still there. "That's not of your concern" he replied and glared daggers at him. He was starting to be annoying with that smile of his. Sheril hummed and the smile on his face was still there. Something was very wrong and he doesn't like it one bit. "Tell me my dear brother~ did you find a woman yet that you could marry soon?" Tyki blinked at the awkwardness of the question of his brother. First he asked him that where he has been last night and now… marriage? Did Sheril hit his head or something?

He heaved a sigh. True, he did found her. The woman that he loves so much but he won't let Sheril know that yet, he will not let his brother interfere to win her heart. After all he already won her heart in his white form, he will do everything to win her heart on his black form too but that will need a lot of planning and time. He won't let Sheril mess it up. Tyki was about to answer but was cut off when Sheril tapped his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you my brother!"

Wait. What. Did Sheril just read his mind?

He saw Sheril teary eyed. "Finally, my dear little brother, in love and finally found the woman of his dreams~ I'm so happy!~" Sheril was ecstatic. "May I know her name? Where does she come from?" he asked him. Another pat on the back and Sheril continued on his ramblings. "Is she here? I want to meet her. Is she cute like my adorable daughter Road?"

He couldn't control the urge to facepalm at his brother's antics. Tyki let out a heavy sigh again and tried not to facepalm but he couldn't resist a twitch on his brow with annoyance. "Sheril, where did you even get that idea that I already have a woman? You do know that I'm not planning on that anytime soon" he said and continued to glare at his brother. He won't let him interfere, so hiding her from him would be a good idea.

"I can tell that you're hiding her from me my dear little brother~" Sheril's grin never wavered. When did his brother obtain the ability to even read minds? He began to panic inside but he shoved it off quickly at the back of his mind. Sheril was testing him. If he will panic and slip. That's Sheril's game. "Look, sorry to disappoint you Sheril but I don't have time for that" he said and remained his calm posture.

Sheril frowned and was disappointed. Good. But then that frown turned into a smile once more and he lightly chuckled. NOT GOOD. He adjusted his monocle and turned his attention to him once more. "You should work more on your lying skills Tyki, you are bad at it" he said and Tyki raised a brow. Oh he wanted to punch his brother. His poker face was excellent and he just said that he needed to work on it? He was annoying as Road and still kept on insisting on that issue. "I already said…!" he was stopped when Sheril pulled something off his pocket and what seems to be...

Where the hell did he get that?! Tyki stared at it and swallowed the trapped air on his throat.

On his brother's hand was… the red ribbon that he took from his exorcist.

FUCK

Did Sheril just barge on his room last night?! He already told him to not to go to his room! "Ah, so THIS belong to her!~" a sly grin was on his brother's face. "Ohohoh~" he chuckled and seemed to be on his imagination space right now. "I want to see and meet the girl that caught my little brother's heart" he said in glee. "Ah~ I can't wait for you to get married and have many beautiful children~" Tyki could have sworn that there were sparkles over his eyes

"Sheril sto…!"

"I can finally be an uncle!~"

"Sheril that's…!"

He was about to smack his brother back to his senses when he caught something of a white blur on his sight. He followed the white blur and his eyes trailed over the table. Forgetting Sheril's rambles.

She was here… His exorcist was here! His urge to go to her was strong but he needed to calm himself. He won't let her know yet that he was here. That will ruin his plans.

His exorcist was wearing a light silver ball gown that matched her silver blue eyes. The hair that framed her face was slightly curled and some of her hair was tied behind her with a butterfly pin. Her pink lips were a little lighter and her cheeks were in cherry pink blush. She was wearing a silver choker with a strip red ribbon on the side and a necklace that had the Black Order's Rose Cross design. Her hips and curves were more noticeable and her chest was more pronounced. Tyki again forgot to breath. Then his eyes trailed to her shoulders. Her arms weren't covered and Tyki could clearly see the Innocence on her left arm.

True he did saw her naked when he peeked to her when she was taking a bath but he didn't saw her left arm. The once red arm was now completely black and looked so smooth. On the shoulder part were arrows that were pointing to her heart.

It was strange… He didn't sense any Innocence in the area… Why can't he sense hers? It was strange…

He also noticed that his exorcist was uncomfortable and stiff. Was this her first time on a party? Or something else that bothers her? Maybe the exposure of her left arm to the public? Then he saw a spiked blond haired man approached her and gave her a pat on the shoulder. The man was talking to her and his exorcist smiled at the blond and chuckled. WHO WAS THAT BLOND? He clutched the wine glass that he was holding but not breaking it. Burning jealousy rose from him. The way that his exorcist smile at the blond….

"What's wrong Tyki?" Sheril asked, snapping from his imagination thoughts and back to reality.

Tyki looked back at his brother and forgotten that he was there. He took a deep breath and held his nerve. He doesn't need to worry. She was already his. He just needed to calm down. He looked at his brother in the eye. "I'm fine" he said. A few moments of silence and Sheril gave up from making Tyki confess. Good because he was getting annoying every minute. But he knew that his brother will find a way to find her and drag her into his little plans. Plans plus Sheril is not a good combination.

While Sheril was talking to those who he knew. He just looked at his exorcist and remembered those men that came closer to her because if that man done something wrong to her he will kill them slowly and painfully for touching what belongs to him. The man that his exorcist was with seemed to be her friend. Good. At least. He was a little closer to her but he gave her some personal space. Indicating that he was a dear friend. He was wearing a white vest that has the Black Order Rose Cross on his left chest…

Strange… he doesn't looked like a high official… and his exorcist was not a high official too, she was just an exorcist. Why were they here? Sure he was glad that she was here… but why was she here?

He continued on watching her from a far and resisted the urge to go to her. Maybe asked her for a dance… Maybe she won't recognize him in his noble form.

Another man went to his exorcist. This man had dirty white blond hair that was tied in a high ponytail with lose bangs that framed his face. Something about this man was not right. His instincts were screaming at him.

The man bowed and placed a kiss on his exorcist's hand. Tyki's brow twitched. He continued to watch trying to hide his anger. He didn't notice that Sheril was looking at him with a sharp eye. His exorcist was looking at the man before her with confused silver eyes. The man continued to talk to her and it seems that his exorcist was becoming more uncomfortable at the man. What were they talking about? The more the man talked to her. The more she was getting uncomfortable. Was the man dense?

The man then grabbed his exorcist by the hand and let her drag to the dance hall. Tyki resisted the urge to kill the man. No one will touch his exorcist. NO ONE. He repeated himself to calm down but every nerve of his body was raging. The man smiled to his exorcist danced and he clearly saw his exorcist was trembling and wanted to get away from this man's grasp. Tyki was in the verse of snapping any time soon. He was like a walking ticking bomb ready to explode.

He didn't noticed Sheril on the other hand was looking at him with curiosity on his eyes. He eyed him and also the wine glass that he was holding. It was shaking. He then followed his line of sight.

The man smiled to his exorcist. More like a childish smile at that. His exorcist was trembling and he could clearly see that her left arm trying to get away from his grasp. The man chuckled then it happened…

The wine glass that his holding broke into tiny little pieces. His glove was ruined as it was drenched with wine. His rage towards to the man was at its peak, boiling anger consuming him.

That man kissed his exorcist in the lips!

It was official, he will kill the man SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY and as a bonus he will let his tease eat his insides.

After a few moments, he saw her escaped from his grasp and she slapped the man earning a shock look at him. She then ran towards the door leaving the ballroom with tears on her eyes. His urge to kill the man had to wait. His exorcist needed him! He left Sheril's side and ran after her.

Outside…

Tyki searched the balcony for her. Where was she? He heard a sob near the water fountain. He went there and found his exorcist crying. He saw her hugging herself and trying to comfort herself. He went for her slowly and removed his jacket.

He went to her slowly and placed his jacket over her shoulder. Covering her. She looked at him with teary eyes and the moment that their eyes meet. His exorcist readied to activate her Innocence but he was faster than her. He grabbed her left arm and stopped the invocation.

"That wasn't very nice, darling" he said. She seemed to recognize him in his black form. He pushed back a sigh… He needed to play his black form's role now.

She was glaring at him with hate and it hit his heart. "What the hell are you doing here Noah?!" she said and trying to let go of his hold. Tyki gave her a sad smile. "Answer me!" she shouted, tears running pass down her cheeks. It hurts to see her crying "Ah, you didn't know that we were invited here" he said in a smile.

"Invited?!"

Tyki nodded and brushed the tear on her cheeks. The fire in him was running through his veins again. She stopped from struggling and continued on to cry. Her left hand was limp. "It's a surprise that I see you alive and well, _darling_" he said with a sad smile. "…and it seems that you also recovered your left arm as well" he said as she looked at him in the eyes. There was still anger in there. "Let go of me" she said but he could see denial and conflict on her eyes. "No can do, _darling_" he said. "I like holding you this close" he teased. His exorcist was glaring daggers at him but he didn't miss the tint of blush on her cheeks. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill anyone here if that's what you are worried about" he said and promised.

"Pervert, just let go of me already" she said but she seemed not to struggle on his hold.

Tyki found this quiet amusing.

"Ellen dear!~ There you are!~"

His exorcist became stiff from his hold. He looked at the one who called her from afar.

It was the man from before…

The one who touched his exorcist. The burning anger from his blood rose. Every instinct of him was screaming to kill this person. KILL HIM FOR TOUCHING HER. He felt her grip on his hand tighter and trembled, her petite figure was trembling and the tears on her eyes flowed again.

"Thank you for finding her, my good sir" the man said with a smile. Tyki held his exorcist close to him as he wrapped his other hand on her trembling body. Securing her. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked the man in front of him giving him a glare.

The man seemed to back away a little and eyed him a little longer and then he chuckled. "Ah!" he said with a glee. "You see my good sir, she ran off on herself and I came to search for her" he then gave him a light bow of respect. "My name is Earl Rainheart, I'm a dear friend of hers and me and her friend, Director Bak Chan of the Asian Branch of the Black Order were worried of her" he then looked at him in the eyes and didn't missed the glow on them.

"Please don't let him… near me… please…" she whispered that he could only hear.

Tyki held her closer to him even more. Her head lie on his chest as she continued to cry. "I won't darling… don't worry" he whispered back, giving her a little comfort and assurance. He then looked at the man, Rainheart and gave him his best poker smile. "She's fine with me, Earl Rainheart. As you can see. So you don't need to worry about her" he said with a sly grin on his face.

The Earl made a step closer and Tyki saw anger on those eyes of his. For some reason he could feel the murderous aura surrounding this man. His instincts were screaming to get away and yet it was saying to kill this man as much as possible. After a few seconds, the murderous aura faded like it was nothing and the Earl gave him a smile. Who was this man? He felt like the Earl of Millennium from that moment… but that was impossible.

"Ah, I see, well then…" he bowed. "Please do take care of her, my good sir" he then stood and Tyki could have sworn that his eyes narrowed into slits and his smile almost split the half of his face. "If you hurt her, I swear~ _I will kill you~_" his last words were barely a whisper but he heard it fine and clear.

Tyki's breath hitched. It's like he couldn't breathe! This murderous aura was suffocating. He was a Noah for heaven's sake! How a mere human could do such a thing! Only the Earl of Millenium could make him suffocate like this.

Earl Rainheart left them be but he heard him say something like...

"_**I will have her soon**_"

Tyki gripped his exorcist, protectively. His voice was different than before. It was deeper; it's like a voice with a thousand's of voices combined.

He had to be careful.

This man was NOT human.

* * *

_Pain…_

"_**Why can't you be mine?!"**_

_It's like thousands of needles piecing her left arm._

"_**WHY CAN'T YOU BE MINE?!"**_

_Her whole body was in pain._

"_**HE'S ALREADY GONE! DEAD! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET HIM GO?!**__"_

_She could taste the blood on her mouth, choking her. _

"_**Why can't you just give in and love me?**__"_

_The man's cold hand went to her cheeks._

"_**I love you, I love you my dear, please don't make me hurt you**__"_

_Tears were rolling on her eyes._

"_**He's already dead, let him go, you only belong to me and only me**__"_

_She closed her eyes as every minute it was harder to breath._

"_**Stop fighting and let me have you**__"_

_Before the darkness consumed her. She heard a voice._

"_Get the fuck away from her!"_

_BANG_

_TBC_

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading and see you soon! :D_


	7. Extra

_Loop: So yeah, I'm sick right now and I can only manage to do this one_

_Hope you like this one :D It's an extra and I just wanted to post~ Ah my headcannon afufuf~ I know this chapter is short and I'm having a debate of posting Family or not. It's not yet done *cries* too much things to do_

* * *

**_The Hobo, the Nobleman, his Exorcist_**

Extra

* * *

_The hot wind touched her skin…_

_Allen was standing in front of the golden wheat field yet again. The sun was shining and above the sky was a white cube. What is that on the sky? As she looked at the cube, a sad melody played. The melody was familiar to her and yet she couldn't remember where she heard it._

"_Good morning, Ellen"_

_Allen turned around and saw the boy in her recent dreams. He was sitting on a dead tree branch. His feet were swinging back and forth and this time he was not looking at her. He was looking at the white cube that was floating in the sky. She looked at him and walked towards him. It seems that she can move this time. She then looked at herself and saw that she was in her usual attire. The white long sleeve blouse, a grey vest and a red ribbon tied around her neck. Where was she? She remembered that she was in the party and that Earl Rainheart…_

_She covered her lips as ghostly tears roll down her cheeks even more. It was wrong. That bastard… who does he think he was?! A part of her was in pain. The cold of his touch and his voice, it felt so familiar… she hugged herself for comfort. The cold was unbearable, it felt like it stabbed her throughout her body. She felt like something moving inside her left arm that time. It's like something was being put in there…_

_Like it happened before…_

_Happened before?_

_The melody that played earlier raised its volume. The sweet sound of the melody was calming every nerve of her body. _

_Allen turned to the boy and saw his smile. His face was still painted in black but she saw a crack on the black paint on his face. "You are safe here Ellen" he said. "That monster cannot reach you here and I know Joyd will do his best to protect you" _

_Joyd? Who was Joyd? The boy chuckled and jumped off the tree and landed on the ground. It didn't make a sound like the boy doesn't weigh anything._

"_W-Who are you?"_

"_It's not your fault that you can't remember me, Ellen" he said and went in front of her. "You will remember soon… you just have to be patient" he then gave her a sad smile. Allen crouched and looked at the boy on his eye level._

"_Why can't you just tell me..?" Allen frowned. "What are these dreams? I don't understand… what are you trying to tell me something?"_

_The boy gave her a sad smile again and looked at the white cube from the sky._

_Allen clutched her fist and eyed the boy who seemed to ignore her every questions. Why did she have these dreams? She felt… longing… nostalgic… It's like a big hole was ripped through her mind and heart…_

"_A long time ago… there were four friends" Allen looked at the boy. "The two brothers were living in a really big mansion and lived in luxury while the other two were living in a small cottage far from the town. The two where were rumored to be magicians and witches" the boy's hand reached towards the sky._

_Allen was surprised to see four children stood before her with their face painted in black. One of the children was the boy she was talking with and the other one had red hair that she recognized from the other dream she had… the other boy had the same purple hair as the one she was speaking but his hair was unruly, they might be brothers… _

"_They became fast friends when youngest brother met one the of the siblings living in the small cottage"_

_Allen saw two children. A girl and a boy. The girl was holding a lot of books while the boy with spiky purple hair was helping her carry some of her books. She recognized these ones… It was the book that she saw on her last dream…_

_Then the image changed. The girl was holding a book opened while the two boys were listening to her. The boy's smile lightened up to her. "She taught the two brothers magic while in exchange for food and water but the brothers didn't mind her. They always give her food and water and clothes when she and her brother needed the most because they were best friends" the boy then looked at her and went close._

"_So many years has passed…"_

_The image changed and the four children were young adults. The two boys with the purple hairs were wearing trench coats with a similar touch but what differ to them were the colors of the ribbons that were tied around their necks. The girl was wearing a tie and a vest just like hers but it was more in a green like color. The red hair boy that she saw in the last dream was wearing a black vest. On his hips were gun hoisters. _

"_The four friends' bond even grew stronger" Allen's eyes widen when the boy hugged her. The scene before her continued on playing… The two brothers laughing and the red head man pointed a gun to them. The girl stopped the man from shooting and smiled at the two brothers._

"_Don't stop me, Ellen! I'll kill this little piss of shit for touching you"_

"_****! He didn't touch me! Come on now, N*** is a nice man, he just invited me to dinner"_

"_Yeah C****, it's just a dinner date"_

"_DATE?!" The red head shouted and pointed the gun at the man. "You little piece of shit doesn't deserve to touch my sister!" A dark aura surrounding him and Allen could see the grin that she knew very well…_

_The girl sighed and facepalmed. "C****, I already told you that he just invited me to dinner"_

_The two men began to fight like children._

"_I doubt C*** and my brother will get along" the boy with the long purple hair that was tied in a low ponytail said to the girl that was beside him._

"_Those two will never get along" she sighed and facepalmed but a few moments, they laughed._

"_I wished that everything will stay the same as it always been" _

"_I wished that too M***" the girl smiled._

_Tears began to roll down her cheeks. This feeling…_

"…_everything will stay the same as it always been"_

"_Hey Ellen, You and **** have been together since forever, did he ask you already?"_

"_Ask…?"_

"_Ask me what?"_

_Allen felt the hug of the boy tighten and she didn't even realized that the boy was now a young man._

"_Someday… you will remember everything Ellen… hush… it's time to wake up"_

* * *

Allen opened her eyes and noticed that she was wrapped in a black jacket and noticed that she was sleeping in someone's lap. This warmth… this feeling… it's like she was beside Tyki…

"You cried yourself to sleep _darling_" Allen's eyes widen. Her cheeks were on fire and she immediately stood up and fixed herself. That's right! She was with this Noah bastard! She can't believe it, she even thought that the Noah Bastard was Tyki in that moment!

"W-what are you doing here you b-bastard?!" she said and shivered. What did the bastard did to her while she was asleep? She began to panic as thoughts were running through her mind.

The Noah bastard chuckled and didn't move from his place. "Ah, don't worry darling, I didn't do anything" he said with a smile. "I have to say, you look cute while you were sleeping, darling" he said with a smirk.

Allen's flushed red. "P-pervert!" she said and ran away because of the embarrassment.


End file.
